Problem: $7fgh + 5g + h - 1 = -9g + 6h - 3$ Solve for $f$.
Explanation: Combine constant terms on the right. $7fgh + 5g + h - {1} = -9g + 6h - {3}$ $7fgh + 5g + h = -9g + 6h - {2}$ Combine $h$ terms on the right. $7fgh + 5g + {h} = -9g + {6h} - 2$ $7fgh + 5g = -9g + {5h} - 2$ Combine $g$ terms on the right. $7fgh + {5g} = -{9g} + 5h - 2$ $7fgh = -{14g} + 5h - 2$ Isolate $f$ ${7}f{gh} = -14g + 5h - 2$ $f = \dfrac{ -14g + 5h - 2 }{ {7gh} }$